For You
by Brittanaemaya143
Summary: Brittana Fanfic: Brittany works for Duende Studios and just got a promotion and is going to Club 54 with friends to celebrate. Santana owns Duende Studios and just broke up with her girlfriend. She is persuaded to go to Club 54 to get her mind off things. What happens when the two catch each others eye?
1. Lets Go Out

Preface:

**A/N: WE DONT OWN GLEE**  
**First fanfic please read!**

_BRITTANY POV_

I ran straight back to the apartment after work. I was so excited to tell Kurt and Rachel the news about my promotion. As soon as I got home they looked at me with a questioning look and Kurt said "why so happy Britt?"

I just stood there smiling like a fool and finally said "I got promoted to be a full-time choreographer at the dance studio!" We all screamed and jumped up and down in excitement. I was so happy for myself. _I'm 22, living in New York City with my best friends, and working at Duende Studios as a dance choreographer, I'm living the dream._

Suddenly Rachel broke my train of thoughts saying "Hey guys why don't we go out to celebrate?!"

"Yeah, Lets go to Club 54! So I can do some dancing!"

"Ok let's do it! Kurt?"

"Of course we must celebrate this amazing accomplishment!"

"Yay we're going clubin'!" I said with a goofy smile.

"We're so proud of you Britt!"

"Aww thanks guys, group hug!" After hugging for a few minutes and a few more congrats we decided to get ready to go to the club. _This was gonna be a fun night._

_SANTANA POV_

I walk into my apartment after a long day at work and go straight to my room and slam the door. "Nice to see you too, bitch" says Quinn. I was too mad and exhausted to respond like I normally do._ This is stupid. I'm 23 years old, the owner of Duende Studios, the best studio in the city, and I have a rockin' body, but instead I find out my girlfriend is cheating on me. I should have been cheating on Nikki not her cheating on me! We'd been dating for 6 months, and when I decide to surprise her I find her in bed with another woman! This is stupid._ My thoughts were suddenly stopped by a knock on the door.

"Hey girl what's wrong, you're not your bitchy self today!" Mercedes says trying to cheer me up.

"I broke up with Nikki."

"What?! What happened?" said Quinn who was apparently outside the door.

"Were you eavesdropping Fabgay?"

"Maybe, just tell us what happened Satan."

"Fine," I said. "I went over to Nikki's house to surprise her after work and saw her in bed with some other woman."

"That bitch!" screamed Mercedes.

"Who was the whore with her?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't ask I was so mad and upset and I just screamed 'what the hell' and then 'we're through' and left."

"Well girl you're too good for that no good bitch. How about we go out to a club to get your mind off things?" Mercedes says trying to cheer me up.

"No I'm not in the mood."

"C'mon don't be such a party pooper! You need to get your mind off of her and find someone new! Show her that she never mattered to you, she deserves it." Quinn says smirking.

"I said no and that's final. Just leave me alone."

"Damn never knew anyone could tear down Satan, Quinn did you?"

"Nope! That's too bad I guess she's not so badass after all!" Quinn says.

"Hey, I'm still a badass!"

"Really? Because a badass would forget about that skank and come to the club to get their drink on with us!" Mercedes says with a mischievous smile.

"You know what? Fine! But we're going to club 54 that way I can at least sing. You guys are right I need to forget about Nikki. Now let's go gets our drink on!"

"Hell yeah she's back!" Quinn and Mercedes say, while giving each other a victorious high-five.  
I smile at their reaction to winning our argument and start to get ready and pretend to have fun, _this is gonna be the worst night ever_.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please tell us what you think and add suggestions. Thanks for reading! More to come soon (:**


	2. The Bar

Chapter 1:

**A/N: we don't own glee. This chapter is the set up so it may be boring but we promise the story will get better in later chapters. also i used you suggestions is this better?**

_3RD POV_

After getting ready for 30 minutes Quinn and Mercedes decided it was time to head out to the club. When they got to the club Mercedes and Quinn practically had to drag Santana through the door. "Ok we're here. Can we go now?"

"No way! You gotta let loose, let your hair down and have some fun!" Mercedes yells over the music.

"Fine. Let's go get some drinks."

When they get to the bar there are a ton of people already tipsy, most of them girls with their boyfriends. Santana walks around to the front I the bar and orders an apple martini for Quinn, a glass of wine for Mercedes, as some bourbon on the rocks for myself. After taking Quinn and Mercedes their drinks Santana decides to sit down and let those two have fun.

"C'mon you gotta go out and dance" Quinn said.

"Yeah girl you gotta get over that girl" Mercedes adds.

"I'll be out after I get a refill" Santana replies as she raise my empty glass. "Can't go out there empty handed!"

"Alright well you go get a refill and we'll see you in the dance floor" Quinn replies before grabbing Mercedes and heading back out to dance.

Santana stood and watched them for a while laughing at their goofy dancing, and then heads back to the bar for a much needed refill. When she got there she saw a small group of friend there too. The boy was really pale and obviously gay, he might as well hang a neon sign saying 'GAY' over his head. The short one had a huge nose and looked like a gnome. But the blonde looked amazing. As Santana ordered her drink she watched as the group of friends talked and laughed. She was so mesmerized that she didn't notice the bartender handing her drink to her. He finally caught Santana's attention by saying "she's hot isn't she?"

"Yeah..wait what? No umm I-uhh thanks."

"Haha" the mohawked boy laughed. "No need to be nervous i was just stating the obvious."

"Well thanks for the drink" She replied.

"No problem. Maybe after my shift we can..."

"No. Keep dreaming. You're hot but I'm not on your team, so thanks but I'll pass."

"Fair enough, can I at least get our number so we can hang out? Just as friends" he adds.  
Santana didn't see why not he seemed nice and would definitely help out if she needed a wing man. So she wrote down my number and handed it to him "Here."

"Thanks..." he said while reading the number. "Santana? That's a pretty name."

"Thanks what's yours?"

"Noah but I go by Puck." He says with a wink.

"Charming" She says rolling her eyes. "Anyways thanks for the drink."

"No problem see ya around hot stuff."

As Santana turns around to go back to the dance floor she almost runs into the beautiful blonde. She quickly apologizes and goes back to the dance floor to prevent any further embarrassment. _I hope i can see her again _Santana thought.

Brittany and her friends had been at the bar for a while, but it hadn't been much fun because Rachel and Kurt refused to get a drink. Brittany finally persuaded them to go get a drink with her. When they got to the bar she ordered a sex on the beach while Rachel ordered wine and Kurt asked for a beer. As they wait for their drinks Brittany sees the Latina talking to the bartender. _She was pretty_, Brittany thought as she watched the two talked. It seemed like the bartender was flirting with her, but the girl didn't seemed interested, and for some reason Brittany was relieved. Then Brittany had an odd feeling in her stomach as she saw her give him her number. Rachel and Kurt decided they'd go dance, so Brittany waited for her drink. Once she was given her drink, Brittany began to walk towards the dance floor when all of a sudden the mystery Latina was standing right in front of her. She was so taken back by her beauty that Brittany barely heard her whisper a sorry, but before she could say anything Santana quickly walked away. Brittany was caught out of her daze by the bartender that was flirting with the Latina earlier. "She's so hot, don't ya think?" He asked with a wink.

"Definitely." she replies.

"Why don't you go find her and talk to her?"

"I don't want to creep her out, maybe we'll run into each other again" she says.

"Well don't wait too long, believe me, she's a hard one to get, but it's worth it. She's feisty, I kind of like that." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah. Thanks, uhh..."

"Puck" he says.

"Puck. Interesting name."

"Thanks" he says with a smile. "My actual names Noah but I go by Puck. It's more badass."

"Well it's nice to meet you Puck, I'm Brittany" She says with a smile. "Well thanks for the chat, bye!"

"See ya around Brittany."

She walks away from the bar and steps onto the dance floor searching for the sexy Latina, but her search is interrupted by Kurt and Rachel. _I need to find her before she leaves. _Brittany thinks.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts and suggestions below :D **


	3. What's Your Name?

Chapter 2:

**A/N: We don't own glee..although we wish we did :)**

_3RD PERSON POV_

Santana spent the past hour thinking about the beautiful blonde. _I can't believe I almost ran into her. I need to introduce myself to her. Maybe we can be friends, or more than friends. Is she into girls?_ Suddenly her thoughts were broken as she was called on stage to perform.

It had been an hour since Brittany had last seen the mystery girl at the bar. She tried to dance and hang out with friends, but for some reason her mind kept drifting back to the bar. _Why did she give that guy her number? I wonder what her name was... She looked like she was denying him, but why would she give him her number? I wonder if she's into girls._ And from then Brittany had two goals. One: find her and introduce herself. Two: figure out if she's into girls. All of a sudden her thoughts were broken by a sexy voice coming from the speakers.

**_Well sometimes I go out by myself,_**  
**_And I look across the water._**

The voice was raspy but powerful.

**_And I think of all things whatcha ya doin, and in my head I paint a picture._**

Her voice was so magnificent.

**_Cuz since I've come on home,_**  
**_Well my body's been a mess._**

Brittany was so captivated by her voice she didn't even realize she had walked up towards the stage.

**_And I miss your ginger hair,_**  
**_And the way you like to dress._**

As she came back to reality, she realized the beautiful voice was coming from the sexy Latina she was thinking about.

**_Won't you come on over?_**  
**_Stop makin a fool out of me,_**

At that moment Santana looked at Brittany and gave her a small smile and a wave.

_**Why don't you come on over Valerie.**_

As Brittany listened to her sing the rest of the song, she felt as if she was singing right to her and couldn't help but dance along._ I think she saw me dancing _Brittany thinks. _She looks adorable _Santana thinks as a grin forms on her face. _God Lopez stop action so stupid, just sing. Awww what a cute grin_ Brittany thinks. As the song finished Brittany clapped and walked back to the bar, hoping to meet the mysterious and talented Latina. After ordering her drink she felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around to be met with the girl she had seen perform minutes ago.

"Hi" Santana said with a smile.

"Hi"

"I saw you dancing out there, were you having fun?"

"Yeah" Brittany replies. "You're a great singer, I enjoyed dancing along with the song."

"Thanks. I'm Santana by the way" she said holding out her hand.

"Brittany" she says with a smile as she reaches out to shake Santana's hand. The moment when their hands touched, they both felt something,a spark._ I don't know if she felt it too,_ _I need to get her number, _they both think.

**A/N: how was it? Comments? Suggestions?**


	4. Score

Chapter 3:

**A/N: we don't own glee :(**

**Thanks so much for the suggestions (:**

_3RD PERSON POV:_

Santana couldn't help but become captivated by Brittany's smile. It's the most beautiful smile she's ever seen._ Her eyes are a gorgeous blue that light up her face when she smiles._ Santana realized she hadn't let go of Brittany's hand and quickly dropped it and looked to the ground shyly.

_Wow Santana is really pretty. Her smile lights up the room, and her brown eyes look like yummy melted chocolate. And those dimples and cheeks, wow, _Brittany thinks.

"You're a great dancer by the way" she adds with a small grin.

Brittany's cheeks go red as she whispers a small "thanks."

"So Brittany, what brings you here?"

"Umm I-Uh-I just got a promotion." She says nervously. _It's so cute how she's nervous. Stop it Santana you just met her, don't go crazy._

"Awesome!" Santana replies, "what do you do?"

"Oh I'm a professional dancer. I work at a dance studio. I used to teach classes, but I just got promoted to be a full time choreographer."

"That's great, I'm really happy for you!" Santana was so excited she forgot they had just met and gave her a huge hug. "Sorry. Uh-I-uh my bad."

"Haha no worries, you give nice hugs. You're like a cute cuddly little panda" she says with a grin.

She felt her cheeks getting hot even though she was confused by her reference to pandas. Santana was about to ask her for her number when the dwarf from earlier interrupted her.

"BRITTANY! Oh I'm so glad we found you! We were worried you got kidnapped."

"Don't worry Rachel I was just talking to Santana" Brittany replied slightly unimpressed.

"Hello there" Rachel says sticking out her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry, I'm going to be the next Broadway star."

"Uh hi. Santana." She took her hand and shook it._ Really hobbit, you're so annoying i was obviously talking to Brittany go away. Santana looks really uncomfortable..._Brittany thinks._  
_

"Hmm that's a nice name. And I would love to stay and chat but I must get back to Kurt."

"Ummm ok. See ya Rachel." _Well that was awkward,_ They both think.

"Sorry for her, she can be annoying. Anyways it looks like I better get Rachel and Kurt home, I hope we see each other again Santana." Brittany starts to turn around but Santana grabs her arm.

"I-uh... Could I get your number? It's a big city, and I just thought...it would make it easier, and you know I-I guess this way we would definitely-"

"Haha you're cute when you ramble. Here" she says handing Santana the small piece of paper. "Call me." Brittany gives her a wink and walks away.

Santana's heart flutters and she looks down and reads the paper '_Brittany S. Pierce_'  
she smiles as she sees the small heart and winky face Brittany drew. _Score for Lopez._

Brittany had turned around as she was about to leave to see Santana grinning at the small paper. _Point to Pierce._

**A/N: what do you think? Suggestions? More to come**

**To anonymous reviewer: thanks so much I'm glad you enjoy it (:**


	5. The Call

Chapter 4:

**A/N: more set up for the next chapter.****  
****Thanks for all the comments**

_BRITTANY POV_  
_  
__It's been three days since I gave Santana my number. I wonder when she is going to call. I'm glad I gave her my number, but waiting sucks._

"Brittany why can't you get off of your phone," Kurt asks.

"Sorry I'm, uh, expecting a call from someone."

"Anyone in particular," Rachel asks.

"Uh just a girl I met at the club a few nights ago."

"Oh Santana?"

"Yeah. I gave her my number, and told her to call me."

"Well," Kurt begins to say. "She seems like a smart girl, and if she's a smart girl, then she won't pass up the opportunity to be with you."

"Yeah Kurt's right, just give it time Britt."

"Thanks guys. I just hope she calls soon," I say.

_SANTANA POV_

"Quinn have you seen my phone?"

"No," she says. "And since when did you want your phone? You're always bitching about how the studio is always calling you and annoying you."

"Well if you must know I got a girls number a few nights ago at club 54 and I was going to call her," I say hoping that's all she needed to hear.

"Oh a girl? What's she like?"

"Gorgeous. Blonde. Nice. Dancer."

"Damn sounds hot. You gonna try and get in her pants?"

"Geez Q, no," I say. "This girl is different. She's special. I want to try and have a real relationship."

"Ok," Quinn says. "I'm sorry. But San, are you sure you're ready? You just got out of a relationship. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me Quinny" I say jokingly. "Finally found you, you little son of a bitch. I'm gonna go to my room now, see ya Q."

_3RD POV__  
_  
Brittany was listening to music in her room when she heard her phone go off.

"Hello?"

"Uh-Brittany?"

"Yes," she says. "Santana?"

"Yes, oh thank god. Umm I was going to text you, but I thought I should rather call you, in-incase it was a wrong number or something."

_Santana's so cute when she rants_. "It's fine," Brittany says. "I'm glad you called. I was actually worried you didn't want to talk to me."

"What? No. Never."

There was a comfortable silence.

"So umm Brittany. Would you want to hang out tonight?" Santana asks.

"Like as friends? Or on a date?"

"Which ever you'd prefer. I don't want to move to fast if you know what I mean."

"Yeah that's fine," I say. "Is there a dress code?"

"Nope, just wear what makes you comfortable," Santana says.

"Well I'm pretty comfortable naked."

"Uh, w-well we-uh-we're g-going to be in public," Santana says as she feels her cheeks heating up. _Thank god she can't see how flushed I am.___

"Santana I was joking."

"Wha-oh yeah I knew that psshhh you know."

"Hahaha, so what time will I be expecting you?"

"Six o'clock?"

"Sounds great! Can't wait bye Santana see you soon." _Sweet I have a date with Santana!___

"Bye Brittany." _Yes I got a date with Brittany S. Pierce!___

**A/N: how was it?**


	6. Breadstix

Chapter 5:

**A/N: Yay in this chapter we will have some or all of their date depending on how long it will end up being, and sorry for the late post, we've been busy with school and stuff. Also for copyright purposes, we don't own glee. **

**To Anonymous: Thanks :)**

**To StephaniieC: Awww I'm glad you liked it 3**

**to naynayrivers428: thanks :)**

_SANTANA POV:_

_Ok it's my first date with Brittany. What do I wear? I told her to be comfortable.. What if she dresses up anyway? God Lopez why are you so worried? _

"Hey Lezpez, why are you pacing? You nervous for you date?"

"Shut up Fabgay! I can't figure out what to wear. I don't want to over do it, but I don't want it to seem like I don't care" I say as I open up my closet.

"Fine then I'll help. I have fantastic style." Quinn looked at all my clothes and pulled out an outfit. Jeans, a cream colored shirt and a leather jacket.

"Not bad Q" I say. "Thanks."

_Shit I forgot to ask her for her address. _

Suddenly I see my phone light up.

_**Hey San, I forgot to give you my address its 386 Applewood Dr. (: **_

_**Can't wait for tonight!**_

_BRITTANY POV _

I hadn't told Santana my address so I quickly sent her a message and returned back to find the perfect outfit. Luckily I had Kurt to help.

"Ok Britt I got it." He pulled out a skirt and floral shirt.

"Umm no thanks Kurt I want to impress her but that isn't my style."

"Fair enough," he says. "How about you pick something, try it on and I'll say yes or no."

I went to the closet and picked out a dark blue blouse and white jeans. Then I realized it might be cold so I pulled out my varsity jacket from high school. "What do you think?"

"Cute! Totally Brittany, it's so you!"

_Score now I just have to wait for this date. _

_3RD POV_

Santana pulled up to Brittany's apartment and grabbed the flowers she had bought a few minutes earlier. She went through the lobby and walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, does Brittany Pierce live here?"

"Yes ma'am she is on the 3rd floor, apartment number 86C."

"Ok thanks!"

She walked upstairs to the room and then knocked on the door that was answered by Rachel.

"Hi! Santana right? I'm so glad we can properly meet. Well I'll get Brittany come on in." All Santana could get in was hi before Brittany walked out.

_Wow she looks stunning._ They both think to themselves.

"Hi. You look fantastic." Santana says pulling out the flowers from behind her back, "these are for you."

"Thanks," she said trying to hide her red cheeks. _Wow no one has ever gotten me flowers before_.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yep, bye Kurt bye Rachel!"

They walked out of the apartment and through the lobby to Santana's car.

"So where are we going?" Brittany asks.

"Mmm it's a surprise," Santana said as she opened the door of her car for Brittany.

They drove for five minutes just asking how they have been when the finally reached their destination. "Oh my gosh I love Breadstix! How'd did you know?"

"Because," Santana says. "Everyone loves Italian, and they have the best bread sticks."

Santana quickly walked to the other side of the car to open the door. The two then walked into Breadstix side by side.

_Can I hold her hand? Is it too soon? I don't want to freak her out._ They think simultaneously.

"Two for Lopez."

"Ah yes Ms. Lopez! How's your dan-"

The host was quickly warned by a killer look from Santana. "Dad?"

"He's great thanks, Finn. I'll tell him you said hi."

The two sat down and started to read the menu.

_I wonder who that Finn guy is... I wonder what Santana stopped him from saying. Maybe they had a fling._

"He's just a friend. Don't worry," Santana says sensing Brittany's confusion. "Lumps the clown is not my type."

"Ok good."

"So, it looks like I'll be your waiter as well," Finn said. "What can I get you two?"

"Umm I'll have a glass of lemonade please," Brittany said.

"And I'll have a Dr. Pepper. Oh and keep the breadsticks comin' Finnocence."

_Wow Santana like nicknames. _

"Of course Satan-Santana." Finn quickly brought the drinks and a gigantic basket of breadsticks. "Are you ready to order?"

"Mmmmm I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs please."

"I'll have a salad and some tomato soup," Santana said. "And no dessert, I've got that figured out," she says winking at Brittany who blushed immediately.

"Ok," Finn says rolling his eyes. "I'll be back later with your orders."

After Finn left, Brittany decided to ask Santana about Finn. "So how do you know Finn?"

"Oh he dated my roommate and best friend Quinn, and he was quarterback of the football team while Quinn and I were co-captains of the cheerleading team."

"You were a cheerleader? Me too! This is actually my varsity jacket from the cheer team," she said pointing to the jacket. "Although I don't know why they named it after a breakfast cereal."

Brittany smiled when she saw Santana laughing at her comment. "So what do you have planned for dessert?"

"Oh, I-" Santana said. "Oh, You're good, you almost got me to tell you. But no it's a surprise!"

"Damn, almost."

"Woah, watch your mouth Pierce!" Santana jokes, "I didn't know I asked out such a potty mouth."

"Hell yeah! I'm not what I seem."

Santana couldn't help but laugh. _I love her laugh it's so sexy. _

When the food came the girls ate in silence, and as soon as they finished Brittany reached for the check, but Santana quickly picked it up, and paid the bill.

"Hey not fair I was reaching for the bill!"

"Umm I think it is fair. I asked you on this date so I'm paying," Santana said. "No complaining."

"Fine then I'm paying next time," Brittany said sticking her tongue out.

"Next time huh?"

"Yeah I had a good time, maybe we could do this again some time."

"Fair enough," Santana says standing up. "You ready for dessert?" She asks with a smirk.

"Oh definitely." Gaining confidence, Brittany took Santana's hand and they walked out of the restaurant to Santana's car.

_Oh my god. Her hand is so soft. So many tingles, _Brittany thinks as she looks to their hands and back to Santana and smiles.

_Ugh my stomach does flips when ever she smiles at me_, Santana thinks as she smiles back.

_I wonder if she feels it too_, they both think.

**A/N: dessert will be next chapter. How was it? Comments? Suggestions? Thanks for reading! (: **


	7. Falling in Love

Chapter 6:

**A/N: thanks for the comments and suggestions! Here's dessert hope you like it!**

_3RD POV _

They drove for thirty minutes before reaching a small diner, "are we getting another dinner?"

"No we are getting milkshakes and then going to the park to star gaze. I know it's cliché but I thought you might like the park a-and I-I guess I though stargazing was romantic..."

"San, stop worrying. I love this date it's perfect and I lo-like you." _Crap that was close watch yourself Pierce, it's your first date you barely know her.__  
_  
_Was she about to say she loves me?__  
_  
"Oh ok. Ready to head in?"

"Yeah! Let's go," Brittany said smiling.

They walked in to the diner and the waiter quickly recognized Santana. "Oh Santana, hey! You want your shakes?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thanks Blaine, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothin' it's on the house. After all you did for me."

"It's no big deal."

_Hmmm I wonder what Santana did for that Blaine guy. I wonder if Blaine is gay he's pretty and I bet Kurt would like him. Stop Brittany you're on a date with Santana worry about Kurt another day._

"Alright," Santana said breaking Brittany's train of thoughts. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go!"

Santana drove them to the park a mile up the road and pulled over.

"We're here!"

"Awesome! Thanks so much for the milkshake it's Amazi-balls!"

"No problem!" The two walk to a bench across the lawn and sit down. "So..."

"So.. What do you do for a living?"

"Oh I-uh-I write songs and I own a business," Santana says. _Careful Santana don't let her know you own one of the top studios then she might only date you for a job.__  
_  
"Oh really? That's cool! I work at Duende Studios, doing what I love, dancing."

_Shit she works at the studio?! Oh my god, she's the one that Mike was talking about!_

"That's awesome! Isn't that like the number one studio in New York City?"

"Yeah," Brittany said. "It's a dance and recording studio. My friend mike is the manager, but I haven't met the owner yet, I hope to meet her soon though. You know, to thank her for promoting me."

"That's awesome! Maybe I'll drop by and watch one day."

"That'd be so cool! Then we could go on another date!"

"That's a great idea, Brittany!"

After small talk the two settled into a comfortable silence. They sit on the bench together, Santana's head on Brittany's shoulder, and Brittany's arm around Santana.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Brittany says. "Thank you for asking me on this date. It was perfect."

"My pleasure, I had a lot of fun too."  
_Kiss her Santana, just do it, you're not moving too fast._

_Does she even want to kiss me? Maybe I should kiss her._Suddenly Santana finds herself tilting her head up as she kisses Brittany on the cheek and sets her head back down. Brittany, in return, kisses the brunette on the top of her head and lays her head on top of Santana.

After a few minutes Santana stands up and takes Brittany's hand and they walk to the car. Santana drives Brittany home and walks her to the door, "thanks again, Santana," Brittany says.

"Anytime."

Brittany finally gives in and kisses the brunette lightly on the lips. _Wow Santana's lips taste really good,_ Brittany thinks. As she turns around to unlock the door she feels Santana tug her arm and as she turns around she can barely realize what's going on when she feels Santana's lips crash into her own. They kissed for a while, and then Brittany ran her tongue across Santana's bottom lip, who quickly opened her mouth, granting the blonde access into her mouth. The two battled for dominance in each other's mouths until they found the need to come up for air. "Wow," Santana said.

"Yeah. Wow. Santana I-"

"Brittany!" Rachel interrupted, "oh my you're home! How was your date?"

"It was amazing, Rachel. I'll tell you more later, but can you leave I was-"

"Oh sorry I interrupted I understand, I'll go." Rachel closed the door leaving the two alone again.

"Sorry, anyways, Santana, I like you a lot. Thank you so much for everything. This was the best date ever."

"It's not a problem, I had a lot of fun too," Santana said. "And I like you a lot too. Maybe we can plan lunch sometime this week?"

"Definitely," Brittany says as she leans in to kiss the Latina. "I'll call you."

"Awesome, well I better go. Goodnight, Brittany." Santana waved and began to walk away when Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Text me when you get home, so I know you made it back safely."

"I will, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Brittany held out her pinky.

Santana took Brittany's pinky and interlocked it with her own, "I pinky promise," she said, and kissed her lips lightly.

"Ok, I believe you."

"Good, well I'll see you later Britt, bye."

"Bye."

Santana turned and headed for the elevator. When the doors opened she turned to Brittany and smiled and waved goodbye, and smiled even bigger when she saw Brittany do the same.  
_  
__I think I'm falling in love with her._  
**  
****A/N: that's chapter 6! More to come later comment and leave suggestions and reviews! 3**


	8. They Just Don't Understand

Chapter 7:****

**A/N: we don't own glee. Also thanks for reading and your suggestions it means a lot (:**

_BRITTANY POV_

"Hey Rach, what's up?"

"Brittany," Rachel says. "How was your date?"

"It was amazing, she took me out to dinner then we went to get milkshakes and went to the park."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah it was the best date ever," I said. "But now I'm going to have to step my game up."

"Well Santana seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah," I say smiling. "She's the best. Rach, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Ok. Um-I-uh-I-I think I'm f-falling in l-love with Santana."

"Are you serious," Rachel says with a smile. "Brittany are you sure? It's on the first date!"

"I thought you were gonna say something like that."

"Well it is too soon, but I want you to be happy."

"Thanks."

"Brittany, you should know that Kurt and I will support you through anything."

"Thanks, Rach."

"Of course," Rachel said as she gave me hug.

"Well I'm gonna go to my room, see ya tomorrow Rachel."

"Night Britt."

_Wow I'm glad I could at least admit that I was falling in love with Santana. I don't care what Rachel thinks. Santana is someone special. I've never felt this way about anyone. She makes me feel special, she makes me feel loved._

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing. _It's Santana I wonder why she's calling_. "Hello?"

"Hey Britt, it's Santana."

"Hey San, is everything ok?"

"What? Oh yeah everything is great I was just calling to say I got home alright."

"Oh awesome!"

"Yeah, so I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too," I say. _Thank god she can't see my goofy face._ "So Santana I know it's soon considering we just got off of a date, but would you like to go out to lunch on Wednesday?"

"Of course! I think I know where the studio is so I can pick you up around one?"

"Yeah, okay, can't wait!"

"Awesome, well I have to go, gotta get some sleep. Night Britt."

"Night San, sleep well."

"You too, Hun, bye."

"Bye." _I love you. God Brittany you're falling hard_. After hanging up with Santana I changed into pajamas and went back out to the living room.

"I thought you were calling it a night?"

"Eh, I changed my mind, is that okay Rachel?"

"Yeah! So are we going to tell Kurt?"

_Kurt oh my god I forgot about him. Crap. Oh wait that Blaine guy was cute maybe I'll take him by the diner sometime._

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

"You don't sound so sure" Rachel says with a frown. "I heard you talking in your room, was that Santana?"

"Yes," I say as I feel my cheeks go red. "She was just calling to say she got home safely."

"Well that's nice."

"Yeah and I asked her out to lunch on Wednesday."

"Well that's great. Maybe me and Kurt and tag along?"

"Maybe," I say. "I'll ask Santana if it's alright."

"Ok."

_SANTANA POV_

After chatting with Brittany I decided to change into my pajamas and go out and talk to Quinn and Mercedes who were waiting for details about the date.

"Hey girl how'd your date go?"

"It was great guys," I said unable to keep the goofy smile off of my face. "She loved it and so did I."

"Well that's awesome Santana," Quinn and Mercedes said smiling.

"Yeah can I tell you guys something?"

"Anything," they say in unison.

"Okay. Well I know you may not be fond of this, but I think I'm falling in love with Brittany."

"What," Quinn says with a petrified look. "You can't be serious."

"Girl hold up,"Mercedes says. "It your first date don't get carried away."

"Yeah, Santana, Mercedes and I were worried this would happen."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You're still mad at Nikki. You don't love Brittany. She's just your rebound."

"What," I say. "How could you think that? Yes I was mad at Nikki, but I'm over it! I love Brittany she makes me feel like I'm the most special person ever. She makes me feel wanted."

"Look," Quinn says trying to calm me down. "I know you're mad, but you need to hear this. You just found out your longtime girlfriend cheated on you. Are you sure that you're falling in love? Or are you just trying to get out of this slump."

"Yeah Quinn's right, Santana. Look we will support you, but we want you to make sure you're ready, and we think it's too soon."

"Well," I say trying not to get mad at them. "We'll just have to see what happens. We're going out to lunch on Wednesday."

"Can I come?"

"I don't know, Quinn. I'll ask Brittany. You want to come Mercedes?"

"Nah I'm busy Wednesday."

"Okay, I'll go call Britt and ask her."

_I can't believe them. They're my best friends aren't they supposed to be happy for me? I love Brittany. I'm not using her, and I'm going to show them they're wrong. Brittany is the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. She's beautiful, innocent, and everything good in this miserable stinking world. She means something to me, and I won't let them ruin it. They just don't understand._  
_  
__3RD POV_

Saying Santana and Brittany were mad was a bit of an understatement. They were both mad that their friends didn't support their decisions, but they were determined to show them that it wasn't too soon, they were in love.

Santana picked up her phone to call Brittany when she was caught off guard by her phone buzzing with an incoming call from the beautiful blonde. "Hey, Britt. I was just about to call you."

"Hi, San. I actually wanted to ask you a question."

"Ok, shoot."

"Shoot what? Are we going hunting?"

"No, Britt. I meant ask away."

"Oh right, sorry," Brittany said slightly embarrassed. "Well ummm I was talking to Rachel and told her about her date, and she wants to know if it's ok if her and Kurt join."

"Haha really? Quinn asked me the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it's fine Britt, Rachel and Kurt can tag along."

"Cool and you can bring Quinn too. Actually you can invite another person too so that no one is left alone awkwardly." _Please invite Blaine_.

"Haha alright, I'll ask Blaine if he's free, so Kurt won't feel alone."

"Great! I can't wait for Wednesday!"

"Me either," Santana says with a smile.

"Well I gotta go tell Rachel and Kurt they can come."

"Okay, talk to you later?"

"Yeah! Goodnight Santana!"

"Night, Brittany." _I love you_, Santana thinks.

_Well Wednesday should be interesting_, the two think after they end the call.

_BRITTANY POV_

"Well Rachel, Kurt, you're lucky Santana said yes. She's also inviting Quinn and Blaine."

"Well that's fantastic Brittany!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry," Kurt says. "I'll make sure Rachel isn't too obnoxious."

"Thanks Kurt, I always knew I loved my sweet unicorn."

"Well," Rachel says. "I for one have had enough romance talk for tonight so I'll see both of you tomorrow."

"Night, Rach," Kurt and I say.

"So Britt," Kurt says with a smirk. "What's this I hear about you falling in love?"

"Oh well..."

I went on to tell Kurt the whole story and smiled as he said, "well Britt I don't know about falling in love so quickly, but I hope you and Santana are happy. As long as your happy I'm happy. But if she hurts you, I'll hurt her."

"Thanks Kurt. Well I better go to bed, night!"

"Night Britt."

_Thank god Kurt thinks that. That gives me a bit of relief._

_SANTANA POV_

"Alright, Fabgay, you're in."

"Awesome, this will be fun."

"Whatever, where'd wheezy go?"

"Mercedes," Quinn says, "went to bed."

"Oh alright."

"Yeah so are you excited about Wednesday?"

"Yeah," I say. "Can't wait for you to meet Britt, she's great, you'll love her."

_Speaking of which gotta text Blaine._  
_**To BowtieBlaine: Blaine Warbler, Wednesday. Studio and one o'clock. Going to lunch.**_  
_**  
**__**From BowtieBlaine: Okie dokie.**_

"We'll see."

"Oh drop the act blondie," I say jokingly.

"Fine I'm glad I'll finally be meeting this mysterious girl who has your heart, much to my unapproval."

"Thank you, now I'm gonna go to bed, later Barbie."

"Night Satan."

_Well at least it seems like she is coming around. Or not. Whatever all I know is that I can't wait for Wednesday._

**A/N: that's chapter 7! What do you think? Comments and suggestions? Next chapter will be the lunch date (: thanks for reading!**


	9. The Lunch Date

Chapter 8:

**A/N: we don't own glee. This chapter Brittany and Santana go out to lunch with their friends. What happens when they all meet? **

_3RD POV _

Wednesday couldn't come fast enough for the girls. They both had stressful days at work. Brittany was choreographing a major dance routine for a showcase in a few weeks and Santana was trying to run the studio with all the new artists and dancers. Santana was happy that Brittany worked at Duende, but also worried that she may find out that she is the owner._ I don't want her to begin to think of me differently_, Santana thought, _but I can't keep this secret forever. What's the harm if she figured out?_ Meanwhile Brittany was on break when she decided to call Santana.

"Hey Britt what's up?"

"Hey San! Nothing I'm on break so I thought I'd call and see how things are at your job."

"Awww," _that's so sweet that she cares_, Santana thought. "Everything is going well, just have a lot of paperwork for the newbies and the people who got promoted."

"Oh that sounds stressful, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Oh that reminds me. I still have to fill out and hand in my paperwork to the boss and get it approved by the owner of Duende Studious."

_Shit. I forgot about that._ "Oh really? I didn't know you had to go through all that."

"Yeah," Brittany says giggling. "It's a pretty top notch studio. The dance floors are on the first floor and the basement and the recording booths are in the upper levels, then the offices, and then I guess the owner lives or works on the top floor."

"Haha I don't think that the owner lives on the top floor," _it's adorable how she's explaining my studio to me. _"I think that's probably the owners office, Britt."

"Yeah probably. So are you ready for our date?"

"Yeah," Santana said grinning. "I'm excited, but also nervous. Quinn isn't very supportive of me fall-uh-I mean going out with someone she hasn't met."

"I understand," Brittany says. "Kurt and Rachel are the same way."

"Yeah, but Blaine is pretty supportive."

"Yeah it'll be a fun lunch! Well I better go, I have to get back to work. See you later San, bye!"

"Bye Britt!"

_BRITTANY POV _

"C'mon guys it's not that hard of a dance routine!" _God they call themselves dancers!_ "Alright it's just step,step, ball change, step, step heel turn, grapevine, step, step, kick."

I watched as the dancers did the moves. At least they look a little better.

"Ok guys one more time, slow it down a little bit and do it again."

The dancers did it again this time pretty well. "Excellent, now speed it up!"

After doing the dance ten times the group had finally figured it out. "Alright guys great job one more time, full speed, and then we are done for the day."

The song played in the background and in no time the song was over and the group completed the routine.

"Awesome guys, see you tomorrow. We'll work on perfecting the turns and transitions and I'll add some more stuff into the routine so we'll be ready for the showcase in a few weeks."

"Alright bye Ms. Pierce," the group said.

"Bye guys."

_Oh what a relief it is to sit down. _

_Time for a shower._ As the water was heating up I went to my locker and grabbed the clothes I wanted to wear for lunch set them on the bench outside and jumped in the shower. _Ow shit that's hot! Mm I love showers. _

_SANTANA POV_

After the call with Brittany I decided to get some more paperwork done and then head to the locker room to freshen up before lunch. I walked in and heard singing.

_**Wake me up, before you go-go, don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo! Wake me up before you go-go, I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you go-go cuz I'm not planning on goin' solo. Wake me up, before you go-go take me dancing tonight. **_

_Wow her voice is so raw. I wonder who that is. Ok don't be weird just go to the bathroom instead._ I heard the shower go off and bolted out the door to the bathroom. _Alright that was close, I don't want people to think I'm creepy. Time to get ready for my date._

_BRITTANY POV _

_Wow what a nice shower. It was a relaxing shower, singing Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go is definitely fun! _After changing I went back upstairs an walked into my office when I saw all the paperwork. _Crap I gotta turn that in! Oh well I'll do it next time._

"Knock knock!"

"Hey Rach what's up?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah is Kurt waiting outside?"

"Yep he ran into some guy named Blaine."

"Oh," I say. "He's coming to lunch with us, I think Santana said she was going to invite him so that Kurt wouldn't be the only guy."

"Yeah he seems nice."

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. "Hey Britt! You ready to go?"

"Hi San! Yeah let me grab my purse. Is Quinn downstairs?"

"Nah, she's meeting us at the restaurant."

"Cool! Let's go!"

"Hello Santana."

"Rachel."

"Be nice," I whisper in Santana's ear. And smile and she softly replied with a simple, "fine."

_3RD POV_

The three walked downstairs to meet Kurt and Blaine who seemed to be hitting it off, and after greeting each other they walked to the restaurant. When they got to the restaurant a block away Santana saw Quinn waiting outside. "Hey Quinn," Santana said. "I see you got the text saying where we were eating."

"Yep."

Brittany opened the door for Santana as they walk in and Santana smiled back saying thank you trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Name," the host says.

"Brittany S. Pierce."

"Right this way."

As they walked to the table Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and then slid into the booth together. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel sat across from the two, and Quinn decided to sit next to Santana on the outside.

"What can I get you all today?"

"Ohhh San let me order for you, please!"

"Haha ok, but only if I order for you!"

"Of course."

Everybody ordered their meals then waited for the waiter to leave before starting a conversation.

"So Blaine," Santana said. "How's work at the diner?"

"Uh it's good. Busy. But you know it's just a side job."

"What's your main job?" Kurt asks, "are you like an actor?"

"No I'm a singer I'm trying to put out a record with Duende Studios I'm just waiting to hear back from Sa-Sam, my friend to see if I was accepted."

"Wow Blaine that's so cool! I work at Duende now as a choreographer," Brittany says excitedly. "I'm sure you'll get accepted."

"Yeah Blaine, no worries," Santana said with a wink, "you'll get that job in no time."

"Thanks, so Quinn, how did you meet Santana?"

"Oh Satan? We've been best friends ever since freshman year. We were on the cheer squad together and we were in glee club together with Mercedes who couldn't be here."

"Oh no way I was in glee club too" Brittany said shocked.

"That's right," Rachel said interrupting. "Brittany and I were in the new directions along with Kurt. But Brittany was also a cheerleader."

"Oh really? I would have never guessed that," Santana said sarcastically to Brittany with a smirk.

"Yeah," the blonde blushed. "I was a Cheerio, although I never understood why they named a cheer squad after a cereal."

Everyone laughed and talked until lunch was served. Blaine and Kurt were too busy to notice everyone else, and Brittany and Santana were feeding each other so Quinn and Rachel decided to talk about their friend's relationship.

"Honestly they are a cute couple."

"Agreed," Rachel said. "I for one think that they compliment each other and they are adorable together."

"Well it looks like you and I are gonna have to become friends since it looks like we won't have others to talk to."

"Yes, however I feel that these two may be acting too...I don't know, unnatural."

"Why would you say that, Rachel?"

"Well they knew we were coming. I think you and I need to spy on them during their next date so we can make sure they are right for each other."

"Sounds good to me."

The two carried on with small talk and when everyone was finished the waiter came over with the check.

"I'll take that, please," Brittany said.

"What? No I'm paying, I brought the guests who ate the most, it's only fair, Britt."

"No, San. I asked you on this date so I'm paying. Just sit down and relax," Brittany said followed by a kiss on the cheek.

After paying the bill the gang headed out and thanked Brittany for lunch.

"So, can I get your number, Blaine?"

"Sure, Kurt."

"Oh Rach, could I get yours?"

"Of course Quinn!"

"Wow Quinn, you're being so social! I'm proud of you," Santana said.

"Shut up."

"Don't tell her to shut up, that's not nice," Brittany said with a frown.

"She's joking Britt."

"Oh well next time nudge me in the rib or something, so I know you're joking," she said still frowning slightly.

"Don't be sad Britt," Santana said. "Quinn's just a meanie."

The group laughed and then Blaine and Quinn left for work leaving Brittany, Santana, Kurt, and Rachel. They talked and then walked to Duende Studios to drop off Brittany, "well I guess I'll see you guys at home, and I'll see you again later," she said turning to Santana.

"Of course, Britt have a good class and call me tonight!"

"Ok," Brittany said as she leaned in for a kiss, only to hear Rachel and Kurt's 'awww' in the background. "Well I'll see you later, San."

"I'll walk you inside."

"Ok, so see you two at home," Brittany said to her roommates.

"Yeah see ya Britt!"

_BRITTANY POV _

_Finally we're alone._ "You know, San I had a great time, but I think I like it better when we are alone."

"Yeah same here, but I mean it's nice meeting your friends properly."

"Same. Well, I better go change for my next class."

"Alright I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely."

"Awesome," Santana said before leaning in to kiss the blonde. The two kissed for a while when Brittany decided to deepen the kiss. She slid her tongue along Santana's bottom lip and was granted access almost immediately. The two battled for dominance until they needed to breathe, "if we keep kissing like this I don't think I'll be able to get to my class on time," Brittany said biting her lip.

"Right! I'm sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for that."

"Fine by me."

"So I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah how's Saturday?"

"Sounds good! I'll call you later," Brittany said with a kiss.

"Well I'll let you get back to your work, bye Britt!"

"Bye San!"

_3RD POV_

Brittany watches Santana walk away before turning around to look at her desk, _ok fine I'll go upstairs today and turn in all the paper work and schedule a meeting with the owner._

_Well that was fun. Time to go up to the office_, Santana thinks. She reached her office on the top floor and sat down behind the desk putting more paper work into the database. _Well I'm going to have to tell Brittany now that she's got promoted she has to schedule a meeting with me and get all her paperwork in...this will be interesting. _Suddenly Santana heard a familiar voice, "Hi I'd like to schedule a meeting with the owner."

"Ok, and what's your name?"

"My name is Brittany S. Pierce."

"Excellent I think Ms. Lopez is free at five today, an hour before closing, or next Monday."

"Umm could I get the meeting done today?"

"Alright I sent Ms. Lopez an email, so if when you come back up just walk right on in."

"Great thanks!" _Hmmm Ms. Lopez, that has a nice ring to it_. And with that Brittany went to teach her last class of the day. _I get to meet the owner, yes! _

_Shit_, Santana thought as she read the email._ I guess today's the day._

**A/N: well that's chapter 8, sorry it's so long. Next chapter will back story as to why they have to do the interview and the big reveal! Comment thoughts and suggestions! R & R (: thanks for reading! I'll update soon! **


	10. Girlfriends

Chapter 9:

**A/N: wow thanks for all the comments and suggestions and for reading. It means a lot to us! This chapter is the big reveal, hope you like it, also we don't own glee**

_SANTANA POV_

_God Brittany is coming in an hour for her interview. Why did I make this interview a thing? Oh I know because I wanted to connect with my elite employees on a more emotional level. Lower levels like teaching classes are interviewed by Mike or Quinn and I interview elite members. Our goal is to know them and trust them and build a relationship with them. All singers and professional choreographers or dancers must have an interview to make sure they are fit for the job. I decided to do this so that I'd have the best studio in New York City, and now this idea has come to bite me in the butt. Ok Santana, relax. You just have to interview her and do a skill evaluation test, everything will be fine. God I'm going to go record some songs, to try and calm down. _

_BRITTANY POV _

_Why am I so nervous? I've been to tons of interviews. I was interviewed by Mike for this job, I'll be fine. The owner is probably really nice, why am I worrying? There's not going to be any surprises. Thank god I still have an hour to get ready. I need to dance to relax. _

I turned on the radio and danced along to I'm a Slave 4 U and I Wanna Dance with Somebody. After dancing, I went to the showers to freshen up, and after my shower, I decided to call Santana.

"Hello?"

"Hey San, it's me."

"Hey Britt what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I'm about to go to an interview with my boss," I said. "I'm just nervous that they won't like me."

"Don't worry Britt, I'm sure you'll do fine, but hey I gotta go I have a inte-meeting to go to, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah definitely!"

"Alright, call me when you finish and tell me everything that happens."

"Okeydokey, bye San!"

"Bye Britt!"

_3RD POV_

As soon as Brittany finished talking to Santana she headed upstairs to go to her appointment. _Just relax_, Brittany thought,_it's just an interview._

"Hi," she says to the assistant. "I'm here for my interview."

"One moment please."

Meanwhile Santana is pacing in her office. _Ok it's gonna be fine, she's nervous too. Don't worry Lopez just act professional,_ Santana thought.

"Miss Lopez," my assistant says through the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Miss Pierce is here for her appointment."

"Okay umm I'm finishing up paperwork, and then I'm going to the restroom I'll call you when you can send her up."

"Okay," she sets the phone down to notify the blonde. "She'll be one moment, she's finishing up a project. I'll send you up right after she's done."

"Great, can I go to the restroom?"

"Of course it's down the hall to the left."

"Thanks."

After Brittany went to the bathroom she sits back down only to hear the assistant say the miss Lopez was ready she she could head upstairs to her office. Brittany was nervous, so nervous she wishes she could call Santana to relax her. She tries to relax as she knocks on the door. "Come in miss Pierce." _Wait I recognize that voice_, Brittany thought as she walked in with her head to the ground.

"Please shut the door."

"Okay," Brittany says as she turns to close the door. When she turns back around she is shocked by what she sees.

"Hi."

"Umm hi," Brittany replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the owner."

"What?"

"Let me introduce myself properly. Hi, I'm Santana Lopez, the owner of Duende Studios." After she said this Brittany had quickly turned away to walk out the office when Santana walked towards her and stopped her.

"I can't believe you never told me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I was worried. I was going to. But then you said you were a dancer and had just gotten a promotion and I didn't want you to think differently of me."

"What do you mean by differently?"

"Like I didn't want it to affect our relationship. I was scared you'd use me or something."

"Santana," Brittany said. "I don't care what your job is, I care that you kept it a secret from me. The whole point of a relationship is trust and you didn't trust me enough to tell me." Brittany tried not to look at Santana, she was so mad that the brunette hadn't told her.

"I'm sorry Brittany, please," she says as she gently pulls the blondes face up to look at her. "Forgive me. I was nervous. I'm so sorry. I messed up, I promise I will never hide anything from you again."

Brittany could see the sadness in Santana's eyes. Brittany knew the girl was telling the truth, so she gave in. "Fine," she said. "I forgive you, Santana. This one thing you hid from me wasn't a major thing, but I still prefer you to not keep anything from me."

"Okay, I understand," Santana said with a smile. "So shall we begin the interview miss Pierce?"

Brittany laughed at Santana's attempt to remain professional after what had just happened. "You're such a dork, miss Lopez."

"Now now is that any way to talk to your boss?"

"No ma'am," the blonde said giggling.

"Okay so I've looked over your résumé and I must say, it's very impressive. I however will need to see you dance before I approve you."

"Okay."

As the two headed down the dance studio Santana saw her assistant was still there so she said, "oh Kitty you can leave now."

"Are you sure miss Lopez?"

"Yes I'm sure, and I told you to call me Santana."

"Right well Santana I guess I'll be gone, is there anything you need?"

"No I'll close up after I'm done with this interview."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Santana said smiling, "see you tomorrow."

After Kitty left, Brittany said, "That was nice of you, San."

"Yeah well, she is a friend of Quinn's so I figured I should be nice to her," Santana said sarcastically.

"Whatever, you act like your sour but you're really sweet," the blonde said with a smile.

"Mmm whatever."

The girls walked downstairs to the dance studio, and Brittany shows Santana her dance moves, and after give minutes of dancing Santana was ready to give Brittany another promotion.

"Wow Britt, that was really good, very impressive, I can see why Mike recommended me to you."

"Thanks," she said as she tried to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"Well I have some paperwork you need to sign and then after that you're done and officially a professional choreographer for Duende Studios!"

"Really? Oh my god thank you!" Brittany couldn't contain herself and kissed Santana on the lips.

"So much for remaining professional in the work place."

"Sorry," the blonde said.

"Don't apologize for that."

The duo walked back up to Santana's office to finish the paper work, and after they finished they walked out the door, "congratulations, Brittany."

"Thanks Santana."

"I'm sorry for not telling you my actual job."

"It's okay, just don't hide anything from me again."

"Deal," the Latina said smiling. "Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"It's sill early. Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"I would love to go out to dinner, San."

"Great! We can go to the diner again!"

"Awesome."

The two held hands and walked down the road to Santana's car and headed to the diner. When they got to the diner they walked in and sat down at the booth. They ordered their food and talked about work. "San, is it ok if I still teach class until the showcase?"

"Of course, you've worked hard in this I'll let you finish up this project, I'm not gonna take it away from you."

Brittany smiled, "thanks."

"Anyways your first client is just a commercial for credit card scores."

"Kredit Kangaroo?"

"Yeah," Santana laughed. "That's the one."

"Oh my gosh that's so cool!"

"I guess. After that goes out we will show out singers and see if anyone wants you to choreograph their music videos or performances."

"So you're like my manager?"

Santana thought about this for a while, "yeah I guess so. We do have clients and stuff that work for us and everyone who signs on with us we find their gigs and stuff so yeah we are like a record studio dance studio and management firm I guess."

"Wow no wonder you have all that paperwork."

"Yeah, but hey it's worth it to get great people like you," Santana said as she reached over and held Brittany's hand and smiled.

"Wow," Brittany said as she saw their food coming. "That's definitely not what I ordered."

"I know I had a special order made for us to celebrate your promotion."

Brittany smiled and squeezed Santana's hand, "that's so sweet, thank you so much, San!"

"Anything for you, Britt," Santana said. "Now let's quit the chit chat and eat!"

After the two finished dinner and desert they walked out to Santana's car and Santana drove Brittany home. Santana walked Brittany all the way to the door of her apartment. Before Brittany went to get we keys she turned to talk to Santana, "thanks again for everything."

"It's my pleasure, Brittany. And I was thinking, that was kind of like a date wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was."

"So Britt, would you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany smiled and hugged Santana almost knocking her to the wall, "I thought you'd never ask."

Santana laughed, "so that's a yes?"

"Yes, a million times yes," and with that said Brittany grabbed Santana's face a kissed her. The two kissed for a while when Santana's tongue slid across the blonde's bottom lip seeking access to her mouth, which she was quickly granted. They battled for dominance and Brittany ended up pushing Santana against her door. They were so into the kiss they didn't here someone behind the door opening it and as soon as it opened the two fell to ground with Brittany on top of Santana.

"Oh my god, Brittany" Kurt and Rachel said. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine since this lovely girl broke my fall," Brittany said standing up. "Thanks for that guys, you ok San? That was a pretty hard fall."

"Yeah I'm fine, my wrist is a little sore though."

"I'll get some ice," Kurt said.

"Here let me help you up," Brittany said as she offered her hand to assist the small brunette who grabbed onto the blonde's hand firmly.

"Ow shit, that hurts," Santana said as Brittany lifted her up.

"Are you sure you're ok? Your wrist is red," Rachel said.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"San your right wrist is twice the size of your left, I'm taking you to the doctor, Kurt can I get that ice now?"

"Britt I'm fine seriously don't worry."

"Thanks Kurt," Brittany said as she took the ice. "No San I'm taking you to the doctor to get that checked out, no buts. Put this on your wrist and come with me."

"Fine," the Latina said adding a pout.

"Sorry to come in and leave guys," Brittany said to her roommates.

"It's no problem, Britt. Feel better, Santana," Rachel said.

"Thanks."

"Alright Ms. Lopez your car awaits," Brittany said with a smile. "Let's get you to the doctor."

"Bye Brittany!"

"Bye y'all."

As the two walked back to Santana's car Brittany helped Santana into the car and then got into the driver's seat to head to the hospital. "I'm really sorry you hurt your wrist San."

"Thanks Britt. But seriously you don't have to take me to the doctor."

"It's the least I could do, babe."

"What'd you call me?"

"Babe? Should I not?"

"No it's fine. I was just shocked. Haven't been called that in a while," Santana laughed.

"Well I'm your girlfriend now, so you better get used to it."

"I think I'm fine with that."

"Yeah," Brittany laughed. "You better be."

The two got to the hospital and waited in the waiting room to be seen.

_Shit_, Santana thought. _The last time I was in the hospital I had a fight with him and mom about being gay and kicked me out, but that was seven years ago. I'm sure it'll be fine, he's probably not even here anymore. _

_I wonder why Santana is so jittery_, Brittany thought. _Does she hate hospitals? _

Brittany decided to comfort her girlfriend by putting her arm around the smaller girl who, in response, nuzzled her head into the blonde's neck.

"Santana? What are you doing here," a young male said. "What happened?"

Santana's muscles tensed when she heard the voice, but relaxed when she saw who the voice belonged to. _Well, it could be worse_, "Marco? What? Did you take my father's place?"

"Yeah he went back to Lima."

"Ok then."

"Yeah," he said. Then he looked to the blonde, "who's this?"

_Oh boy_, Santana thought, _here we go._

**A/N: oh no Santana hurt her arm! Marco? Who's Marco? Lol you'll find out in the next chapter. And what's up with Santana's parents? I'll update soon! Thanks for reading! R & R (:**


	11. You Make Me Feel So

Chapter 10:

**A/N: so we meet Marco is he gonna be the nice guy or the bad guy? Enjoy 3 (: thanks for the other reviews and for reading **

_3RD POV_

_Well_, Santana thought,_ it could be worse. It could be my parents. Instead it's just my cousin Marco._

_I wonder who this guy is_, Brittany thought, _maybe a family friend? Ex-boyfriend? Brother? Oh well._

"Well," Marco said.

"Well what," Santana asked confused.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh right. Britt, this is my cousin Marco, Marco this is my girlfriend Brittany," Santana said with a smile.

"Girlfriend? You haven't grown out of this yet, Santana," Marco asked. "I could've sworn you would be fine by now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Marco?"

"I'm just saying I thought someone would've straightened you out and made you normal."

"She is normal," Brittany said. "And you're an asshole. Don't you dare insult my girlfriend or I will kick your ass." Santana was shocked by Brittany, but it warmed her heart to see her sticking up for her. "I think you should leave," Brittany said standing up to face Marco. "We would like another doctor to see us."

"Fine. I hope you're happy, Santana. Because you're never gonna be a Lopez now, you sick bitch, have a nice time in hell." Santana tried to hide the tears, but failed. Seeing this, Marco smiled and began to walk away only end up having his jaw meet with Brittany's fist.

"I warned you," she said as she picked him up by the collar and slammed him to the wall. "You son of a bitch, you take back every word you said to her, take it back right now!"

"Brittany," Santana said trying to calm down her girlfriend.

"Never, you two are a bunch of freaks, it's not my fault tha-" he was interrupted by another quick punch to his face.

"I swear I will go all kinds of crazy on your ass," Brittany yelled as she drew her arm back again. She had gotten about three good punches into the guy before she felt someone tugging on her shirt.

"Brittany," Santana said softly. "Come on, he's not worth it."

"Fine," she said. "Let's go get another doctor." The two left to go find another doctor leaving Marco bruised and bloody.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"He was insulting you, and he made you cry."

"I could've handled it, Britt."

"Really? Then why didn't you," the blonde said.

"I-I-I don't know."

"Listen Santana, I know I was out of line, but so was he. I'm sorry for the outburst, I just wanted to defend you. I don't like those things he said to you. You don't deserve to be treated like that. You're too awesome. And-" Brittany was cut off by Santana's lips on her own. The blonde could taste the salt from the smaller brunette's tears as she kissed the girl. The kiss was slow, soft, and gentle. Santana broke the kiss leaned her head up and said, "Thank you, Brittany. For standing up for me and defending me."

"It's no big deal, San. I care about a lot. I will do anything to make sure you don't get hurt and to keep you safe."

Suddenly the pair heard a familiar voice, "there, the blonde. She's the one that mugged me."

The two stood at the end of the hall across from a security guard and Marco. "Ma'am, did you hit this guy?"

"Yeah," the blonde said. "But I didn't mug him. I don't have and mugs on me, so couldn't have mugged him. I just punched him a few times for insulting and harassing my girlfriend."

"It wasn't her fault," Santana interjected. "It was his," she said pointing to her cousin. "See he was supposed to be the doctor for my wrist, but then he started harassing me about being gay and not being normal, and Brittany got him to shut up."

"Sir," Brittany said with a sad tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far, I just wanted him to know he couldn't insult her and get away with it. Please don't arrest me."

"Santana Lopez," the nurse said, calling them in for their appointment.

"Well," the guard said. "I don't know which of you is right, but I'm going to take him with me, and keep him in the security office until you are finished with your check up. When you're done come straight to security and we'll check out the tapes from the cameras and see from there."

"Thank you, sir."

The two walked into the patient room and say down. The nurse did the routine height, weight, and blood pressure check then left to get the doctor.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, Brittany. I could never be mad at you for trying to defend me."

"Well he had no right to do it. Who is he anyways?"

"How about I tell you after we get out of this place?"

The doctor came in and told Santana she had a bad sprain and wrapped her wrist in surgical tape and gave her a sling to wear for the next two days. After the doctors appointment they went to security where they looked over the tapes and were allowed to go home seeing as they were harassed, they were only given a warning.

"Well I'm glad that's done," Brittany said as they sat in the car.

"Yeah," Santana replied. "Hey do you want to go somewhere for the rest of the week, and the weekend?"

"Mmm I don't know we both have work."

"Brittany, I'm the owner of the studio you work at, I manage you and your schedule. You'll be fine."

"But San, the showcase."

"Well," the Latina said. "When's your last class end this week?"

"Tomorrow at noon," the blonde said with a smile.

"Well how about you pack a small suitcase with some stuff you need and I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can go on a small vacation?"

"Ok, that sounds great. But I really want to know more about what just happened in the hospital."

"Yeah, and I'll tell you everything. Think of this as a...getting to know you better trip."

"That sounds awesome, San!"

The brunette smiled and said, "it will be awesome, because I'll be with you." And she leaned in and pecked the blonde on her lips.

"Are Quinn or Mercedes home? I don't want to leave you alone tonight."

"They aren't, Quinn is going to an old friend's house and Mercedes is working the late shift tonight."

"Then you're staying with me, no arguments."

Santana knew not to fight with Brittany over this, so they drove back to Brittany's house. When they got there and walked in they were greeted by an anxious Kurt. "Oh my gosh thank god you're okay, Britt! Oh Santana...what are you doing here?"

"Quinn and Mercedes are out and this one," she said pointing to the talk blonde, "doesn't want me home alone."

"Oh well I don't see a problem with that. But no funny business you two."

The girls laughed, "I don't think that we'll be doing anything Kurt, notice the sling and her bandaged wrist?"

"Right, well I'm off to bed, night girls."

And with that the girls were left alone in the loft.

"Thank you, for everything you did Britt, but really you don't have to take care of me."

"No, San, I want to take care of you, I lo-like being with you and I want to help you and do what I can to make ire you're happy."

"You're so sweet Britt," Santana said as she held Brittany's hand.

"Well thank you," the blonde said as she tried to cover her red cheeks. "Why don't you relax and sit on the couch and I'll make us some hot cocoa?"

"Alright," the brunette replied as she kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Hurry back." Santana went to sit on the couch and Brittany went to make her signature hot cocoa, and in five minute she was sitting on the couch with her girlfriend.

"Your hot cocoa, madame."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

"I really like being around you, Santana. I know we've only been girlfriends for like a few hours, but I can't see myself with anybody else."

"I feel the same way, Britt. I love being with you. You're the best part of my life."

With that said the blonde grabbed their cocoas, set them on the table, and began to kiss the smaller girl. She was now hovering over the small girl, who had gotten rid of her sling, "hey, you're supposed to keep that on."

"It's just a silly thing to restrict movement, Britt, I don't need it."

"Fine," the blonde said.

She began to kiss the other girl again, who rested her hands on Brittany's waist. There was no rush, they continued to kiss slowly, putting every ounce of feeling into the kiss. Brittany began to gently tug on Santana's lower lip. Santana then dragged her tongue slowly. Across the blonde's lips, seeking access to into her mouth, which she was soon granted. They took their time exploring each other's mouths, battling for dominance. Santana gently slid her hand up and down Brittany's shirt causing the taller girl to moan into their kiss. Santana smirked, and then there was a soft pop of their lips as the blonde pulled away only to place her lips on the small girl's neck. Brittany travelled down the girls neck, to her collar bone and began to lightly suck on the tan skin until it turned a light red. Satisfied by the moan the escaped from underneath her she moved back to the Latinas mouth and the two continued to kiss. As their kissing became more feverish and more rushed Santana pulled away.

"Wait Britt, I really like kissing you and this, but I don't want to get carried away."

The blonde sat up and nodded, "I understand, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, I just don't think it's a good idea for us to get our mack on when we both barely know each other."

"I get it, I mean I want our first time with each other to be special and have meaning."

"Exactly," Santana said. "But I really like what we have. You make me feel special and wanted."

_Because I love you,_ Brittany thought. "Well like I said before, I care about you, a lot."

"Well, I care about you too."

The blonde girl smiled, "well I guess the cocoa has gone bad, how about we go to bed?"

"Sure," Santana said. "I'm actually kind of tired." She began to lay on the couch and grabbed a blanket.

"San, you don't have I sleep on the couch, you can share the bed with me."

"Oh, okay."

The two walked into Brittany's room and Brittany gave Santana one of her dance shirts to sleep in. Brittany went to change in the bathroom to give her girlfriend some privacy. When she came out she found the small girl laying under her covers, staring at a picture on the bedside table. "That's me and Kurt and Rachel after we won Nationals in New York."

"You all look so happy, who's the curly haired guy next to Rachel?"

"That's Jesse, Rachel's ex-boyfriend."

"Oh."

"No worries they're still friends, they were just in different stages of their relationship," Brittany said as she crawled into bed. "She wasn't ready and he was pushing her, so she broke up with him."

"Wait," Santana began to say as she turned to face the girl. "Hobbit is still a virgin?"

"Yeah, her and Kurt."

"What about you?"

"I lost mine at cheer camp."

Santana shot the girl a confused look, "you lost your virginity to a girl?"

"No, it was a boy, he just like crawled into my tent and into my sleeping bag. Alien invasion."

"Oh," Santana said with a frown.

"It's ok, no need to frown. What about you? Did you lose yours?"

"Yeah, I lost mine to some guy in ninth grade. We were friends for a while then dated then we did it. But I didn't feel anything so I began to think I wasn't into guys. I knew I was at least bi, but it wasn't until senior year that I admitted I was gay."

"Oh well I mean at least you know now."

"Yeah, what about you? When'd you come out?"

"Actually, I never came out. I don't label myself, I think love is love, and I don't fall in love with a gender. I fall in love with personality. But I guess if i labelled myself I'd be a unicorn as well."

Santana laughed the blonde's quirkiness. And the blonde smiled back. "Well I think I better get some sleep."

"Okay," Brittany said leaning over to kiss the girl on the cheek. "Night San."

"Night Britt."

Santana began to fall asleep as she felt Brittany's body against her back and her arm wrapped around her waist. The blonde rested her head behind Santana with her nose in the dark locks of hair. As the blonde got comfortable, Santana relaxed and they both fell asleep.

**A/N: so that's chapter 10 it's a little short, sorry, but I hope you liked it. Read and review (: thanks for all those who are reading this story! **


	12. Limos and Planes

Chapter 11:

**A/N: so I'm kind of just free writing I don't know how I'm going to do this chapter, maybe some insight on Santana? I don't know, I'll make it good tho, maybe we'll meet Santana's ex? thanks for all those readers and the reviews, it helps a lot! Enjoy!**

_3RD POV_

Santana woke up the next morning and saw Brittany looking down on her, "morning sleepy head," the blonde said.

"Hey Britt, how long have you been up?"

"Ten minutes maybe," she replied with a grin. "I was gonna go to the restroom but you looked so peaceful so I didn't want to risk waking you up."

"Awww Britt you could've gone to the bathroom, I'm a heavy sleeper," Santana said as she leaned her head up to give the blonde a kiss. "Plus I should probably be up anyways, what time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

"Shit I need to go to the office, and don't you have a class?"

"Yeah at ten, why?"

"Britt, you're gonna be late!"

"But San," Brittany said with a pout. "I really just want to go on that vacation you talked about last night!"

_Shit that's right!_ "B, I promise I will pick you up after your class and we will go on that vacation."

"Fine, but I think I may end class later than I thought, maybe one?"

"That's fine, I have to get some stuff done in the office. How about I come pick you up around one thirty, two-ish?"

"Sounds great!" The quirky dancer bounced up and down in excitement.

"Well I hate to just leave, but I need to pack and so do you, and we have work so I'll see you this afternoon," Santana walked over to the tall girl and gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye before she left for her apartment.

_SANTANA POV_

I went home to change then dropped by The Coffee Bean to get some coffee and a hot chocolate for Britt, and then I went to the studios. I wrote a note for Britt and put her hot cocoa on her dear next to the note, and I headed upstairs to work on some paper work.

"Good morning Miss Lopez."

"Kitty for God's sake call me Santana," I replied with a smile. "I want to be known as a friend not a boss."

"Of course, Santana, my mistake."

"Don't worry about it Kitty, you'll get it one day," I sent her a wink and walked up to my office.

I worked on entering the new employees and the new talent and professionals into or data base. These workers aren't just employees they are stars and Duende is one of the best studios in New York. We are both a dance and recording studio, we not only supply them a job but we are practically their management too, so I have to put all this damn work into the computer.

_This is so annoying. Can't there just be a scanner or something. Ugh_.

I looked at the clock and saw that there was only two hours until I could go get Britt.

_Two hours Lopez, you can do it._

I picked up and began to work on another profile when I got a call from Kitty, "umm Santana?"

"Yes Kitty?"

"Someone is here to see you, she says she wants to speak to you as soon as possible."

It must be Britt, "send her up."

"Okay."

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. I quickly fixed my hair before calling them in. It wasn't Britt, it was her. "Why are you here, Nikki?"

"Santana I need to explain."

"There's nothing to explain, you cheated on me."

"Santana I know, I'm sorry just please forgive me."

"No Nikki, I'm not going to forgive you for sleeping with another woman, that's not something I can just forgive and forget."

"Santana, I love you."

"Well that's great Nikki, but I don't think I could ever love you. Not anymore."

"San, c'mon, you don't mean that," she said caressing my arm.

"I do. You know what Nikki, I don't want to be with someone like you. You're awful. You told me you loved me and then went and slept with someone else."

"Santana..." Then Nikki leaned in and kissed me, as soon as our lips touched I shoved her off of me.

"What the hell!"

"I-I'm sorry I need you back."

"Get the hell out of here Nikki! You have no right!"

"Santana? Is everything ok," Kitty said. "I heard you yelling."

"No I'm not ok, this psycho bitch just kissed me."

"I'm not a psycho bitch, let's not forget you told me you loved me once," Nikki replied.

"Once, Nikki, I did say it, but not anymore, and never again. I will never love you. And I'm taken, so get the hells out of here now or I will ends you!"

"Fine I'll leave, but you know what? I hope you don't get too comfortable, and I hope you let your lady friend know that I'm not backing down without a fight."

"Oh shut the hell up, get over yourself, and get out," I said as I shoved her out of my office and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry Santana," Kitty said. "I shouldn't have let her in."

"It's okay, you didn't know who she was."

"I really am sorry."

"It's okay," I smiled. "Oh by the way I'm going on vacation until Monday and I'm leaving in an hour, so you have the rest of this week off."

"Oh are you sure?"

"Yeah, Kitty, you deserve a break."

"Thank you," she said as she gave me a quick hug and walked out of the office.

I spent the next hour on the computer getting plane tickets and a limo to pick us up at the diner that I was planning on taking Britt to. _This is gonna be the best trip ever._

_BRITTANY POV_

"Alright class nice job. I'll see you all next week!"

_They did well, I think we are finally ready for the showcase._

I rushed to my office and grabbed my stuff. I hung the note Santana have me with my cocoa this morning on the wall. Before I left I saw the note and smiled, _this is gonna be the best vacation ever._  
_  
__3RD POV__  
_  
Brittany texted Santana to let her know that her class was done and walked out to the lobby to see Santana waiting there talking to the receptionist.

"Hey babe," Santana said with a smile.

"Hi!"

"You have all your stuff?"

"Yeah," Brittany said lifting her bag up.

"Here let me take that for you."

"Oh no it's heavy."

"It's no big deal B," the small girl said as she grabbed the bag. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

"Alright," Santana said reaching out to grab Brittany's hand, who noticed an quickly held the other girls hand. "Let's go, bye Kitty!"

"Bye Santana."

Santana led them out the building and they walked side by side down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the Diner, so I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving! I haven't eaten all day."

"Well then," Santana laughed. "I guess we're off to a good start!"

They walked to the diner a block away and sat down in the booth. Santana ordered a burger and a shake and Brittany ordered cheese fries and a hotdog. They shared lunch and talked about their day.

"It was crazy, she just came in asking for my forgiveness!"

"Wow seems like a bitch."

"Yeah then she tried to kiss me!"

"What?"

"Yeah," Santana said. "I shoved her off of me and kicked her out the building."

"Your ex sounds like a psycho."

"She is," Santana laughed. "You're not upset?"

"No, I understand. And it's not like you initiated anything. Plus, I respect that you told me instead of hiding it," Brittany said as she reached out to grab the tan hand across from her.

"Well, all drama aside, how was your dance class?"

"It was great," Brittany smiled. "They nailed the routine, I think we're ready for showcase. It's gonna be awesome!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Britt!"

The two girls finished lunch and walked out of the diner, and Santana said to wait while she called their ride. When the limo arrived Santana couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's surprised face.

"Oh my god, San! A limo?"

"Yes, we're taking a limo to the private jet and then going to Hawaii," she said smiling.

"Really? San, you didn't have to do all of this."

"No, I wanted to. I want this weekend to be special. You mean a lot to me and we've had a rough past few days so I think this will be nice for us."

"It's gonna be amazing, S."

"Well B, then let's hop in!"

The blonde got in the limo and laid down across the wide seat in the middle. And Santana climbed in after, and the limo began to drive to the airport, "Oh my god, this is awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it."

Santana climbed on top of Brittany and rested her head on the girl's chest. Brittany in return wrapped her arms around the small girl and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey San?"

"Hmm," the small girl hummed.

"Are you like rich and famous?"

"Kind of. I am the Santana Lopez, owner of Duende Studios, but I stay out of the spotlight most times. I've been to a few red carpet things with other clients, but that's pretty much it, why?"

"I was just wondering how you could've done all this."

"Well, you don't need to worry our pretty little head. I've got everything under control."

The blonde smiled, "well since you're the owner, I guess that means you're pretty cool and popular, and you own a studio for performing artsy stuff. You said you were in a glee club, so you can sing and dance, have you recorded anything?"

"Yes, but I record it and then stash it away."

The blonde leaned up on her arms causing the brunette to slide down her chest, "why?"

"I don't want people to hear my music yet. I'm not ready for them to hear it. They're personal songs and I like to keep them private."

"Oh, I understand," Brittany said frowning. "But does that mean I'll only hear you sing karaoke?"

"No I'll sing for you one day, when the moment is right."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the lips lightly. The smaller girl smiled and said, "well miss Pierce I do believe this vacation needs a little alcohol to get started."

"Yes, miss Lopez I believe it does."

"Well," the Latina said as she opened up the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. "I brought us some fancy wine to toast to our first vacation together."

"What a great idea!"

Santana grabbed the two wine glasses off of rack and poured them each a glass of wine. When she handed the glass to Brittany she said, "a toast to the best girlfriend ever."

"Aww San," Brittany said as she tied to hide her red cheeks. "Cheers to my amazing girlfriend."

And with that the two shared wine and talked about their excitement until they got to the airport.

When they got to the airport they went to the restroom before boarding the private jet that Santana rented.

"This is so cool! I've never been on a private jet!"

"I'm glad to see your excited, B," Santana said sitting down on the couch.

"This is awesome, San," and with that Brittany sat next to Santana and the two cuddled until they were about to take off.

"Ladies please buckle up, we are taking off soon," the pilot said.

"Well I hope you're ready to go."

"San," Brittany said with a worried look. "I don't like flying."

"Its ok Britt, I got you, I'm right here. You can hold onto my arm or hand if you need to."

Brittany immediately grabbed Santana's hand and gripped it tightly, "thanks, I just hate the take off and the descent."

"Don't worry Britt."

As the plane lifted into the air, Santana lost feeling in her hand because of how hard Brittany gripped it. As soon as they were in the air Brittany relaxed and let go of Santana's hand, only to see red nail marks on the tan skin.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, San."

Santana laughed, "it's fine, Britt. Look," she said shaking her hand. "It's fine, nothing is wrong."

"Okay, well how long until we get to Hawaii?"

"Mmmm well we're leaving from New York, no layover, so eight or nine hours?"

"That long?"

"Yeah but at least they're a few hours behind, so we can grab dinner and stuff."

"Alrighty, that's cool!"

"Unless you're hungry now," Santana said.

"I am a little hungry," the blonde pouted.

"Well then, I'll get you some food."

Santana stood up and walked to the mini fridge and pulled out two subs and some chips.

"These are for us to have while we are on this plane. There's more in the fridge."

"I'm not that hungry San, I just need a snack."

"Oh well then here," she said hanging her the bag of chips. "Have some chips."

"Thanks," Brittany smiled.

After Brittany ate her chips the two laid down on the couch. Brittany laid on Santana's chest and listened to her breathing and the two fell asleep.

Later, Brittany woke up and saw Santana looking down on her, "hi San!"

"Hey Britt," Santana replied in a raspy voice.

"Do you smoke?"

"What?

"Your voice is really raspy, do you smoke?"

"I used to, and sometimes I still do when I'm stressed or something."

"Oh," the blue-eyed girl pouted. "Well you shouldn't do that. It's not good for you."

"Ok," Santana nodded. "I'll try and stop, for you."

"Thank you," Brittany said as she kissed the girl beneath her. The two kissed passionately for a while until the pilot interrupted them.

"Ehm, Ladies we will be descending soon, please put on your seat belts."

The plane landed and the girls got off and were finally in Hawaii.

"Wow it's so warm here! San, can we come here again?"

"Sure, B."

"Yay," the dancer jumped up and down and did a little victory dance.

Santana laughed at her girlfriend's quirkiness, "c'mon goofball, let's go to Aulani."

"The Disney resort?"

"Yeah," Santana said with a smile. "I got us a room there, I figured you would enjoy the beach, plus you seem like a Disney girl," she said with a wink.

"Yes oh my gosh I love Disney, this is awesome thank you so much, San!"

"Well let's not just stand here, our limo awaits."

With that the two girls got in the limo and headed to the resort.

**A/N: so that's that chapter. It's more set up for the next chapter. Next chapter will have more of a plot, I promise! R & R please (: thanks for reading!**


End file.
